


We'll Be Alright

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, 2012!Phan, Angst, Dogs, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, breaking up, getting together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil's relationship through the years. It may be rough along the way, but they know that in the end everything will turn out alright.





	We'll Be Alright

As Dan looked down at his phone, he smiled for what felt like the first time in decades. Although that might be a bit of an exaggeration, he still felt the best he had in years. Actual, real AmazingPhil was talking to him. Not only was his idol talking to him, but his idol seemed to like him.

Dan hadn’t felt like this in years. He felt happy. And not in the sort of happiness that comes from hearing a funny joke or an amusing idea, but the real, genuine sort of happy that happens when you’re feeling good and the sun is shining on you and your idol is talking to you.

 

Phil couldn’t help but smile to himself. Dan had fallen asleep while they were skyping again. Dan looked adorable sleeping, and Phil let himself take the liberty of admiring him. He wasn’t trying to seem creepy, but it made his whole week to see Dan looking peaceful and happy. 

Dan always seemed happy around Phil, but there was something else bothering Dan. As much as he tried to shove it away, Phil could tell that Dan wasn’t truly happy. 

But that bit of unhappiness in his expression had become less and less lately. And that made Phil even happier. Dan was gonna be alright.

 

Dan stared out the windows of the train in disbelief. He was currently on his way to see Phil. As in, Phil from AmazingPhil who he’d all but stalked and then somehow became his friend despite the stalking.

And Dan was going to be spending days with him. Whole days filled with nothing but Phil. Had he died? Because this is surely what heaven is like. 

He pinched himself and felt it. He wasn’t dreaming or dead, just lucky.

But lucky was good enough for him, more than good, because it meant this was real and Phil was real and everything was real. And that just made him happier. 

But it wasn’t enough to stop the nerves. Because what if Phil didn’t like him when he’s not behind a screen. What if Phil wasn’t as good a person as he’d seemed before. What if…

And even though he was going to see Phil, his happiness wasn’t a great. Because he didn’t know if they’d be alright.

 

Phil was sitting next to Dan watching a movie. They’d just finished filming a video for AmazingPhil, something they’d decided to call “Phil is not on fire”. 

But that wasn’t what made Phil happiest. What made Phil happiest was that he had kissed Dan, and Dan had kissed him back. And now they were dating.

Phil looked over at his boyfriend (he smiled at the thought of Dan as his boyfriend) and noticed he had fallen asleep. Phil gently reached for the remote, shutting off the movie and leaving the room dark. Very slowly as not to disturb the sleeping Dan, Phil got up. He pressed a quick kiss to Dan’s forehead.

He went to the bathroom to remove his contacts. Lost in thought, he didn’t notice until he looked in the mirror that he was grinning impossibly widely. The very thought of Dan seemed to have that effect on him. 

As he walked back in, he looked at his sleeping boyfriend and knew that everything would be alright.

 

Dan had fucked up. He and Phil had been dating for 3 years, and he had ended it a few days ago. All over some stupid video and some stupid fans. He felt horrible. He felt like an idiot. He was an idiot. After all, who would ruin what they had for some invasive teenagers? An idiot.

Phil hadn’t seemed upset when he told him he wanted to break up. Phil never seemed upset. But Dan heard Phil crying himself to sleep that night, and Dan couldn’t help but feel horrible. He would kick anyone’s ass if they made Phil cry, regardless of if they were dying. But for it to be his fault? It hurt. A lot.

When Dan slept at a hotel the next night, he didn’t tell Phil that it was because he couldn’t bear hearing Phil cry. He couldn’t tell Phil that it was because he hated himself more than Phil hated him, if Phil even hated him. It would be just like Phil to not hate him after all this. 

Because Phil was good. Phil was too good for Dan. He didn’t deserve someone with as much baggage as Dan had, as many issues as Dan had. So he’d ended it. And he didn’t know if anything would turn out alright between them.

 

It’s been 7 months since they broke up, and Phil still wasn’t over Dan. But Dan had made it clear he was over Phil, so Phil didn’t bother pursuing him. For now, he was glad to just be able to call Dan a friend.

Still, Phil missed Dan. They still spent most of their time together, but there weren’t any late night cuddles while they watched a movie, casual nakedness on particularly warm days, or just sharing a bed. It just wasn’t the same. And Phil hated it.

What he didn’t know, was that Dan felt the same way. And it wasn’t until one day that Dan hesitantly spoke up, unsure if Phil wanted to try again. Dan was acting the same way that he had when they first met. And it only made Phil love him more. 

And when Phil accepted Dan with open arms, Dan smiled without any hesitation once again. They seemed to have picked right back up where they started.

As Phil fell asleep holding Dan in his arms for the first time in more than half a year, he thought that things might turn out alright.

 

Phil was kneeling down in front of Dan, offering him the future when he held out a ring with two stones: one black and one blue, representing them. So of course Dan said yes. Because he knew he wanted a future with Phil. And right now their future looked like it would turn out alright.

 

There was a little black puppy. It was a mutt that had been previously abused, but it seemed so full of love. It kissed Dan all over, as if claiming him as his own. If only Phil could tell the puppy that Dan was already claimed, but perhaps he could share a little bit.

And when they adopted their dog, they knew their family was forming. And the future of their family looked nice.

 

When Dan said “I do”, what he really meant was I will always be there for you. And when Phil said “I do”, he meant I will always love you for you. And when they looked into each other’s eyes, they couldn’t help but feel that everything would turn out pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
